shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Eko-on
'''IMVU Username''' kamiomega88 '''CLAN''' Unknown: Ekō-on was found on a door step in Iwagakure '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: None as of now.''' '''Tattoos: None as of now.''' '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: Eko-on can be described as competitive and eager to please but when the chips are down he can be counted on in a pinch to do what must be done.''' '''Behavior: Eko-on''' has a quirky and carefree personality but gets serious when his friends are in danger or if he himself is attacked. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''When he is on a solo mission Eko-on (unless he is told otherwise by mission parameters or orders) will do everything he can to complete the mission quickly, though this sometimes leads to mistakes in his missions. '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''"I will never back down when a teammate is in trouble, never!" '''Summoning''' (Only allowed to have something here if you do in fact have a summoning you can perform. This does not include weapon summoning used with Generic Summoning Jutsu. This means Animal or High Level Summonings.) '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''(Eko-on was adopted by a loving couple (Kana and Kirito) when he was left on their doorstep. With Kana barren they were only too happy to have a child of their own (with the current Tsuchikage's permission.).) '''Child:''' (Life in Kana's and Kirito's household was a trial for young Eko-on as well as his mother and father when the entire family soon discovered that Eko-on could naturally magnify sounds to painful degrees without having any effect on him. But his parent's love was too strong and they endured as a family until he finally learned how to control this ability. Eko-on would play hide and seek with the other kids (sometimes cheating by muffling or redirecting his footsteps :P) and when training for his future in the academy he would practice his Body Flicker Technique and Substitution Jutsu (mostly everyday though he would fail at them most of the time). '''Academy: '''(While Eko-on was a patient and listening student he was often ostracized by his fellow students for not being able to perform any kind of earth jutsu. Curious about this Kana and Kirito gave Eko-on a chakra test in secret and were shocked to find that Eko-on had an affinity for lightning, earth's weakness on the chakra affinity chart. Explaining to Eko-on he was to be pulled from the academy as soon as he became a Genin to be trained in secret as they had explained to the Tsuchikage (who gave permission for a single Kumogakure Jonin to train Eko-on in lightning techniques once he graduated) the situation. Finally through rigorous training and constant effort Eko-on earned his graduation (after failing twice) and his ninja headband/forehead protector, smiling through the jeers of his old classmates/fellow new Genin. '''Genin: '''(Finally able to be trained in his Lightning element by the Kumogakure Jonin (who went by the name of The Crimson Bolt) Eko-on couldn't wait to train and improve so the other Genin would acknowledge him as a fellow ninja and not just a failure as one. After a few months of chakra nature training (three hard months to be precise for Eko-on to even achieve Lightning element) Eko-on's trainer (now called Bolt to those who knew him in the village) discovered that Eko-on could sense electrical impulses much like that of a shark. Bolt was both surprised and pleased that over time (another four months of training) Eko-on was able to (mostly) figure out which electric impulses lead to what muscle movement and could most of the time predict an opponents movements based on these electrical impulses. After several more months of training (two this time) Bolt trained Eko-on with chakra nature shaping and control and taught him simple chakra channeling with chakra blades. As with the former training exercises this training exercise was hard for Eko-on due to the fact that Eko-on's teachers in the Academy had never taught him anything besides the basic physical Taijutsu techniques figuring Eko-on a lost cause because of his families secrecy about his chakra nature and Kekkei Genkai but Eko-on plowed through his training with both vigor and hope. (Since i have been given Jonin status I don't know if more is wanted or needed, if changes are needed please let me know.) = = '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: '''(Eko-on's chakra is a calm clear blue.) '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by:Keru-Sama '''